Forever Tomorrow
by tuggabeloved15
Summary: Bella's not normal. Emmet's a vampire the meet and know there meant to be. Nothing can stand between true love. Right?


Today was the day was all Emmet could think, for the last two and a half weeks all anyone's been talking about was this day. The day when Chief Swan's daughter Isabella finally comes back home. The kids at Forks High had been yapping about it so much that even Emmet was excited about her return. That and he and Alice had a bet going on whether she'd be hot or not(Alice said she'd be smoken and even knowing it wasn't wise to bet against a psychic he couldn't help it)so yeah he was excited.

He and his 'siblings' were currently standing in the school parking lot, it was about ten minutes before the bell rang and Isabella had yet to show. Just when Emmet was about to give up and suggest they go to class he heard the soft purr of an engine unmistakably belonging to a jaguar and looked up in time to see it pull into the parking spot right across from there's. It seemed like everyone in the lot stopped dead to either stare in awe ( guys and Rosalie) or gawk in jealousy (same) but the staring soon turned into gasps as the driver stepped out, Emmet heard many human males hearts skip a beat or two and couldn't blame them.

There stood who he assumed to be Isabella Swan and she was hands down the most stunning creature Emmet had ever laid eyes on.

Isabella was wearing a pair of skin tight midnight black skinny jeans with a black tank top that fit her like a second skin and pair of all black pumps. She had the kind of body a super model would sell her soul for, and a photographer would kill to get a picture of, she also had long waist length mahogany hair that looked too soft to be real with a face that had to have been hand sculpted by angels. The weird thing was; while all that is enough to put his kick stand up what got him was her eyes. They were the deepest and most beautiful brown Emmet had ever seen with little flecks of gold and silver that made him weak in the knees. Without a single word Emmet reached in his pocket pull out his wallet and gave Alice her pay with 200 dollars extra Isabella was beyond smoken.

Emmet watched as she, seemingly oblivious to the stares she'd getting walked into the school and disappeared from his vision.

Alice was the first to break the silence" Wow she was prettier in person"

" Yeah she was beautiful but what does she have to do with us?" Edward asked.

It was Rosalie's turn to reply" Nothing that I know of but what about you Alice?" Before she can answer the bell rings and it's time for class but that doesn't stop me from wondering. What does she have to do with us?

It was time lunch before I saw her again but all day I've heard guys talking about her.

_Dude did you see her!_

**or** _Man I'd destroy that body if she let me!_

My personal favorite. _DAMN!_

While I couldn't agree more it was something about hearing them say it that set me on edge it wasn't until she walked in that I knew what it was._  
_

My siblings and I had just sat down when she walked in with Angela Weber one of the possibly two humans here who didn't judge us for being a little different she had just walked into the lunch line when she looked up at our table and caught my eye. We both gasped and some instinctual part of my brain started screaming._ MINE!_

I heard Edward gasp but wasn't paying attention because I was floored by her reaction. Her eyes widened and then she smiled as if nothing happened whispered something and Angela's ear that I wasn't paying attention to that made Angela's eyes widen as well before she confidently and completely relaxed walked straight to our table while I was mentally freaking out which I'm sure annoyed Eddie I kept my Face composed and waited for her to make it while it felt like hours I knew it had only been a couple seconds before she made it to the table.

" Hey I'm Bella Swan." her voice was beautiful and sexy while just the tiniest bit shy. It was perfect by now the entire cafeteria had gone silent waiting for our reaction.

" Hey I'm Emmet this is my brothers Jasper and Edward and my sisters Alice and Rosalie" I said while pointing them out my voice was surprisingly steady so I gave her one of my dimpled smiles. Her returning smile was enough to make my dead heart beat again. We were in our own little world until Rose just had to cut in.

" What do you want." her voice was dripping with enough venom to make a vampire take a step back but Bella just looked at her I like she just noticed her for the first time before getting the sad understanding look in her eyes.

" It happened to you to didn't it? You where raped." my family gasped but I was furious the only thing going through my mind was how she hap said _to_ meaning it happened to her. Seeing my reaction she Gave me a sad smile and touched my arm to calm me down.

" It happened to YOU?" Rose replied her voice now barely above a whisper.

Bella sat down before she answered" Yeah my dad did it he raped my mom first right in front of me and killed her before raping me." her words were so shocking that no one could respond for a full minute. Alice chose to speak up this time.

" But how is it that your here then are you adopted?"

At this Bella laughed it sounded like church bells." No I live alone almost forty years now." she said it so matter-of-factly that we were floored yet again.

"So" I began slowly" your not human?"

" I never said that I guess, you could but I like to think that I'm not exactly human but still am," Then what was she?


End file.
